Home In Time For Christmas
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: So, this is a Christmas Present for the wonderful HKS! Happy Holidays everyone and a lovely new year!


**Home in time for Christmas.**

So hello, can't believe its December already!  
Firstly, I was to wish everyone a Happy Holiday, if it's Christmas or not, or even if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you survive the cold!

So, this is a one shot Christmas present for HKS! I hope you like it, and I hope it's what you had in mind!

Alex is on a business trip and because of snow she can't get home to Manhattan, so Olivia thinks she's be alone this Christmas...

Reviews are lovely as you know!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Never gonna find all the answers  
Answers will find you  
Don't know how I'll feel tomorrow  
Don't know the truth  
But we can lie, lie, lie, lie here together  
Lie, lie, lie, lie here together

- The Answer by Josh Kumra.

* * *

Olivia hated it when Alex had to go on business trips. People at work said she was a pain to be around when Alex was away. It made it worse this time, as the crime rates got lower and the paperwork became more obvious the detectives found themselves in the office filling out forms but they couldn't complain too much as it was warm, but Olivia hated it, Alex was meant to be back on Christmas Eve but due to snow, all Airports were due to stay closed until the New Year.

Today was December 21st, meaning people were doing the last minute shopping and arranging for family to come over and people were trying to all get home out of the freezing cold and the same when for the LEO at the 1-6, they tried to finish at a reasonable time and tried to get home as quickly as they could, but Olivia found herself trying to pull all nighters seen as she would be going home to an empty house.

"Liv, you've been here all day, go home, get some rest, if a case comes in I will call you." Elliot said putting his coat on planning to leave for the night.

They had gone a week without any incidents; people still came in to give in information or to report something, but they were left to the other teams in the unit.

"I will, I just need to finish these." Olivia tried hoping he would just give up and leave.

"I know Alex isn't here and trust me I want her back in time for Christmas as much as you do, but sitting in the office isn't going to help you or anybody else." Elliot said, he had a point, it wouldn't do her any good and when she was there trying to pull all nighters most people began to worry. Ever since she and Olivia began dating she was always one of the first to leave, but when Alex was always she went back to the same old Olivia who lived and died at her desk in Special Victims Unit squad room.

Days soon went by and Olivia saw the pile of papers on her desk going down, she envied people more and more around this time of year, Melinda going to her daughter and partner, Fin seeing his son, John going to see his family, Don had his daughter, Elliot has his kids and wife to go home too and Olivia wished she could do the same. She and Alex had spoken over the phone but not for long, but still, it was nice to hear her voice. To any other person, people would say she hadn't been gone that long, but Liv found herself not being able to go a day without hearing her girlfriends' voice...

"Can't you video call her?" Munch suggested.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not the same." Olivia said, although it was a pretty good idea as it was the closest she was gonna get.

"She'll be home in time for New Years, so it can't be that bad right?" Fin tried, hoping he could make it better and the thought of spending News Years with Alex brought a smile to the brunette detectives face.

"I guess I'll have it to look forward too." Olivia said with a smile before grabbing her coat and making her way to the elevator.

Stepping inside the elevator she smiled only 3 days until Christmas tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and she knew the streets of the city that never sleeps would be as hectic as ever.

Walking out the precinct she made her way to the coffee shop down the road and hoped she wouldn't have to wait long for the caffeine to kick in; she's just got half way back to the precinct when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

'I miss you so much baby, I wish I was there to celebrate Christmas with you!  
I will be home soon, I promise! All my love! Alex xx'

Olivia smiled at the text her girlfriend had sent, she did miss her a lot, but things happen, hopefully it wouldn't be too long before she was back in her lovers' arms.

"I am counting down the days." Olivia said to herself quietly as she put her phone away making a mental reminder to text her back as soon as she left work later that night.

Letting the caffeine kick in, Olivia settled down to get some more paper work done, the paperwork that was left really wasn't that important but it needed to be done, their Captain had taken a liking to 'colouring in the lines' meaning each and every form had to be filled out correctly as the right time... It was a pain at first but now the squad had gotten used to it.

"Are the kids looking forward to Christmas?" Olivia asked Elliot as he sat back down with some more files.

"Yeah, they seem to be, Maureen's asked to have her boyfriend over after Christmas dinner." Elliot said with a small smile.

"Really, and have you agreed?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.  
"Of course, it will give me a chance to question him..." Elliot said as Munch laughed from the other side of the room.

"What about you Munch, you looking forward to Hanukkah?" Olivia said with a smile, she'd done some research on it, but never really understood much of it.

"Well it's been and gone, but I had a nice time, and I am happy I still get the 25th off." Munch said and Olivia frowned a little.

"Hanukkah began on the 27th November and ended on the 5th of December." John explained and the other detectives remembered he took the week off.

Olivia nodded and then smiled at Munch with smiled back before getting on with whatever he was doing.

10pm soon came and most of the detectives had made a break for it, only to come back the next day to have a short meeting with the Morris Commission about some minor changes to the department, which wasn't really a massive burden but still it was now Christmas Eve 8:30pm and Olivia was shattered, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed next to her baby, but she was only going to get half of it tonight.

Walking up to her apartment she was a little shocked to find the lamp was on in the living room.

"You're losing it Olivia..." She told herself as she put down her bag.

"I can agree with that." A voice came from behind her and Liv froze in shock.

Turning slowly Olivia thought she was dreaming.

"Alex...?" Olivia said finding it hard to believe she was actually here.

"So what if I told you I came back 4 days ago but wanted to surprise you?" Alex asked taking a step forward, trying to make Liv believe she was actually there.

"I've missed you so much." Liv said pulling the blonde into a hug and kissing her cheek before kissing her lips.

"I've missed you too... I wanted to surprise you on Christmas." Alex said and Olivia smiled before kissing her again.

"It was such an evil thing to do, but I am so in love with you right now I don't care." Olivia said with a smile before cupping Alex's cheek.

They had gotten no further than the living room but they didn't care, Alex was home, it was beginning to snow, and Christmas Day would be full of love and laughter.

"Merry Christmas Liv..."  
"Merry Christmas baby..."

* * *

So, that's it, thank you for reading!  
HKS, I hope you like it, I hope it's what you had in mind!  
Please review and let me know what you thought!

Bethanyy!


End file.
